With you
by FishTaco322
Summary: Yea, the title pretty much says it all. This is a fic about Nny and Devi from JTHM. [Nny X Devi]
1. A party?

Devi stared out the small window blankly, watching people with actual lives walk by. It was a shame, really, how ever since that night she was afraid to leave her house. In the past month she had been out only twice and that was to buy food. The reason Devi never left her house was because she was afraid that Johnny, or Nny, might be outside, waiting for her. A man she had once loved had tried to kill her and almost got away with it. Just then, a loud obnoxious ringing pulled Devi from her thoughts. She glanced over to see her phone vibrating loudly in its holder. For a long time she watched it, as if she'd never seen a phone before and wanted to see what it would do. After it rang six times, the answering machine picked up the sound of a click. The person on the other line obviously had no time to leave a message.  
Before long, the phone began to ring again. Again, Devi turned around to watch it for a moment-until she realized exactly what was happening. She rushed over and picked up the phone from its cradle whispered softly into the receiver, "he-hello?" "Hey Devi, I have a question." Tenna said obnoxiously. Devi was relieved knowing that it wasn't Nny who was calling. Tenna began again. "Well, my question is, if someone arranged a date with you and Nny would you give him another chance?" She was silent for a minute. "Devi, you still there?" Devi sighed.  
She shrugged her shoulders before realizing Tenna couldn't see her. "Why"  
"Because, well, um, I kind of arranged a date with you and Nny." Tenna said, trying hard to sound patient and not anxious like she really was.  
Devi nearly chocked on her spit. "What! Tenna! You know what he tried to do to me! I can't risk it again"  
Tenna was getting very inpatient now, not noticing the far-away sound of her best friend's voice. "So you'll go! It's tomorrow! You guys are going to this party together! Yeeeeeeh!" Before Devi could answer Tenna hung up.  
Devi just sat there, staring at the wall for what seemed to be forever. She couldn't actually go to this party with Nny, could she? She would be risking everything but in a way she wanted to go. Devi would never even admit it to herself, but in a way, she was not completely over Nny. 


	2. Lost in the woods

Well, it was an hour before the party. Tenna was over helping Devi get ready. Devi was basically in shock. One day she's afraid to go outside, and the next she's going to this party. Now she was hiding in the bathroom with the door locked refusing to come out. Tenna was trying to pick the lock and persuading her to come out.

"Devi! C'mon when was the last time you were actually out somewhere?" Tenna said sounding annoyed.

"The reason I don't come out is because I don't want to die!!!!!!!!!!!! No if I go he will get me again and this time might actually kill me!!! Won't let it happen Tenna! Not again!" Devi was now yelling psychotically.  
By now Tenna had picked the small wooden door but it seemed Devi was holding the door. She finally was able to push the door open but what she found was, the window was open and Devi was no where to be found. This was really unusual because it took a lot for her to go outside.

"Maybe this WAS a bad idea." Tenna thought to herself aloud. "Ah well, I'll go look for her and drag her to the party!"

Meanwhile, Devi was running as fast as she could. Her high pigtails going all over her face as she ran. She found herself in the woods, lost.

"Shit!" She yelled aloud.

This was just great! Now because she was so stupid to run away she was lost in a forest of green trees. Devi had to think. All this staying in her house and watching TV really paid off. She sat on a tree stump and started to think.

"Ok, on that nature show I was watching it said the first thing to do is stay put until someone find you"

Realizing that would not do any good since no one was looking for her she thought of the second thing they has said.

"Never try to find your way home after dark. Build shelter and stay the night."

"Well, that was a start," she thought aloud.

Meanwhile, Nny, or Johnny C, was getting ready to go for a walk. He needed to clear his head. Johnny new he was not going to go to that party and decided to hold himself back from killing Tenna when she came to pick him up. So instead, he was going to run away. Well, actually, go on a long walk.

He grabbed his dirty, blood stained black trench coat and headed out. It was raining pretty heavy. Johnny did not own and umbrella but he didn't care, he rather liked the rain. By now Johnny's dark blue hair was soaked and down on his face. His boots were covered in mud since their crap hole town couldn't afford to get sidewalks, it was just ground.

Nny decided to head for the woods. It was where he usually took his walks. There was never anyone there so he could be alone. If he would run into someone though, well, he had some knives hidden in the pockets of his coat. Johnny smirked. Nny could hear someone crying from a little while away. He decided to go check it out and see what it was.

By now Devi was crying hysterically. She knew she would probably die since no one was coming to find her. At least she would be away from him, she though. Devi was still sitting on that tree stump. The rain was pouring and she could hear thunder. It was so cold and all she had was a short sleeve shirt on and jeans.

Just then, she felt a horrible pan through the back of her neck, and everything went black. Devi awoke in a strange room. She was on a torn up, blood stained couch. There was a TV with bunny ears in front and that was all in the room. Wait a minute, she thought, this was HIS house, the one that had tried to kill her. She could remember that night as clear as day. This was the couch they had almost kissed on. That is, before he lost it. 


	3. Yes, I'll stay

Devi quickly jumped off the couch. She started pacing back and forth.

"What do I do!" She thought, panicking.

He could be back any minute and who knows what he would do to her. Devi looked around the room. There were no windows and only one door, he only escape, which was nailed shut. It was almost like he WANTED to keep her from escaping. Just then it hit her. If the door was nailed shut that meant no one could get out, or in. Which meant, he was in the house. He eyes grew wide in horror as she head something coming from the basement downstairs. It was a blood piercing scream. Someone was being tortured, killed.

Devi finally gave up on trying to escape. It was hopeless. She knew she would die, knew it from the minute he tried to kill her. She thought she was safe after awhile but she never really was. It's not like if she died she would have a lot to leave behind though. Devi sat back on the stained couch and curled her knees up to her face. She just sat there, listening to the screams of the poor ass hole that was lucky enough to meet Nny.

It seemed like hours when finally, the basement door flung open. Devi looked up, to see the man that she once loved. They just stood there for awhile, staring. Suddenly Nny broke the silence.

"You are probably wondering why you are here, eh?"

Devi didn't answer. Instead she just cowered even more in fear.

"Well," He continued, "If it was not for me you would still be out there, lost in the woods, and probably be dead."

Devi finally choked out something, "I…um…Thanks" was all she could say. So, was this true? Or was it a trap and was he just planning on killing her, like all the rest.

"So, can you maybe, let me leave now?" Devi said anxiously.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, my dear." Nny said in a spooky voice.

"Wh why not?" Devi once again, choked out.

"Well, I can't have you telling on me now can I?" Nny said playfully.

"So, you will just have to stay here! Normally I would just kill you, but something is stopping me" Nny started one of his rants. "I don't know why but whenever I'm around you I get this good feeling, that makes me happy. So if I can keep you here, then maybe that will solve my problem."

"You're psycho!!!" Devi cried out. "How do I know you are not going to kill me like you tried to before! Why should I give you another chance!" Devi knew deep inside she really did want to stay with him though.

"Because," He chuckled, "If you don't, I'll have to kill you. Your choice, stay here or die"

"Alright" She said defeated. "I'll stay" 


End file.
